How to make a moment last
by izuochalover
Summary: Uraraka had always been in love with Deku.Now she decides to act on those feelings.What's the worst that could happen? Please leave a review
1. Chapter 1.Ask

Uraraka had a problem,love.Ever since that day deku had saved her from that zero pointer she had a crush on him.And today she finally decided to ask him out.As soon as class ended,with almost everyone else gone,she walked over to his desk blushing like mad.

Uraraka: ''H-hey deku''

Deku"Oh hey uraraka,whats up?"

Uraraka:"W-well I was wondering if you were doing anything later on tonight."

Deku:"Well not really,I was just going to relax for today.Ilda says I need to stop training so hard and chill every now and then.Why you ask?

Uraraka:"W-well I wanted to know if perhaps you and me could do something tonight,like a movie."Deku had started to blush."A-as friends of course!"

Deku:"O-oh,um,s-s-sure.Do you want to meet up later at about 6:00?"

Uraraka:"S-sounds great,I will text you where to meet at"

Deku:"O-okay,see you later."

Uraraka then turns and leaves the classroom and as soon as she was sure she was alone she let out a squeal.

Uraraka:"Oh my god,I cant believe he said yes!Wait,what should i wear?"

Meanwhile deku was still in the classroom,dazed from what had just happened.

Deku:"Im going out with a girl,and its uraraka! Okay calm down,its just a friendly outing, nothing to get over excited about.Now then,what should I wear"?

He starts mubiling to himself about what to wear.


	2. Getting ready

**I would like to apologise for the last chapter.Im new to this thing,but I am still sorry for how short it was I hope to get better at this.**

To say that Uraraka was nervous would be an understatement.She was scared that this could go wrong,but at the same time she was also happy that it would just be her and deku.Uraraka:"Okay so it's not like it's a date or anything,we are just going to a movie as friends"

While deciding on what to wear she heard on knock on her door and when she opened the door,to find Tsuyu was there.

Uraraka:"Oh,hi Tsuyu,what are you doing here?"

Tsuyu:"I heard that you are going on a date with Izuku tonight."

Uraraka:"W-w-what?Where did you hear that from?"

Tsuyu:"Mina said that she saw you ask him to go out with you tonight"

Uraraka was blushing like mad.

Uraraka:"I-i-its not a d-date.We are going out as friends!"

Tsuyu:"Sure, whatever you say.Anyway i came to help you get ready"

Uraraka:"Thanks,but its really not a date."

Tsuyu:"Whatever"

Deku was also getting ready when someone knocked on his door and open ot to find ilda

Deku:"Oh hey ilda what are you doing here?"

Ilda:"I have heard that you were going to movie with uraraka."

Deku:"Um,yeah we are,but how did you know that?"

Ilda:"Mina said she overheard you two in the classroom.Now while I do not appreciate her trying to listen to your conversations,I do think that I should tell you that you two best not do anything inappropriate while you two are on this date."

Deku started to blush when he heard that.

Deku:"W-w-w-we would n-never do anything like t-that!And its not a d-date."

Ilda:"I do not want to get into this,but i want to help you get ready for this.Even if its not a date."

Deku:"T-thanks ilda

Ilda:"No problem"

Soon it was about time for deku and uraraka to meet up.They had decided to meet up outside the dorm.Deku had arrived first a bit early than planned.

Deku:"I hope don't do anything to make this awkward."

Just the uraraka arrived.

Uraraka:"Hey deku"

When he saw her,he couldn't help but blush.

Deku:"H-hey uraraka,you look great."

Uraraka gives him a warm smile while also blushing.

Uraraka:"T-thanks deku,you look nice also"

Deku:"T-thank you,so was there a specific movie that you wanted to see?"

Uraraka:"Yeah there is,but it doesn't start for a while.I thought that maybe we could go and get some dinner first.I-i mean if that is okay with you."

Deku:"N-no that would be great."

Uraraka:"G-good,so shall we go than?"

Deku:"A-fter you"

And with that they set off for a night of fun and romance.

Meanwhile a certain pair had been watching them.

Ilda:"I really don't like the idea of following them."

Tsuyu:"I know,but its best to jist to make sure that nothing goes wrong."

Ilda:"I'm only doing this as to make sure they don't do anything in appropriate"

Tsuyu:"Okay,lets hurry before they get away."

I hope that you enjoy this terrible story.And again I apologise that the chapters are really short.I will try to make them longer and have a better story.Reviews are always appreciated.See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3Date part 1

**Back for another Terrible chapter, reviews are appreciated**

Deku and uraraka were walking side by side on thier way to a restaurant.They didn't talk much, both very embarrassed.Deku would sometimes look at her and sometimes uraraka would look at him.

Uraraka:"S-so how have you been deku?

Deku:"G-good.Mostly been training a lot,how about you uraraka?"

Uraraka:"P-pretty good"

Deku:"Can I ask you something?"

Uraraka:"Of course"

Deku:"How come you didn't invite anyone else to come with us?Why just us?"

Uraraka starts to blush even more

Uraraka:"O-oh well I-i guess I just wanted it to be u-us,we haven't really done a lot together.We have been so busy with all our work,so I thought w-we could just hang out."

Deku:"Oh okay then.Actually there is something I wanted to give you."

He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a box and hands it to her

Deku":I hope you like it.:

Uraraka opens the box and inside is a rose.

Uraraka:"Awww its pretty.Thank you deku."

Deku"Y-y-you are welcome."

Uraraka"Do you think it would look good in my hair?"

Deku:"Yeah"

Uraraka:"C-can you help me with it?"

Deku:"O-oh s-sure"

He reaches in the box and takes out the rose and sticks it gently into her hair

Uraraka:How do I look?"

Deku took a step back and blushes when he looks at her

Deku:"A-a-a-amazing."

Uraraka giggles

Uraraka:"Thank you deku,come on lets go."

They didn't realize how close they were and at one point when they were walking their hands brushed against each other causing them both to blush to the point where they were red as tomatoes.

Deku:"S-s-s-sorry uraraka."

Uraraka:"N-n-no its okay,i-i-im sorry to."

They didn't talk for the rest of the way.When they arrive a waitress comes to them.

Waitress:"Just you two?"

They both nod.

Waitress:"Please follow me."

She takes them to a table and they both order green tea.Deku blushed when he realized something.

Deku:"H-hey u-uraraka?"

Uraraka:"Is something wrong?"

Deku:"T-the waitress put us in the couple's seat."

Now it was uraraka's turn to blush.

Uraraka:"Does she think that we?"

Deku:"I-i think she does"

After that they kept quiet for most of the time,except for when the waitress came back.

Waitress:"Here are your drinks and i will be back with your food in a bit."

Deku"T-thank you and by the way we are not dating,we are just here as friends."

Waitress:"Oh god,im so sorry.If you two want I can move you to another table."

Uraraka:"N-no its fine.We just thought you should know."

Waitress:"Okay than,I will be back."

She leaves and than comes back with thier food.They eat their food in silence until they were finished.After they were done with thier food.The waitress came back with the bill.

Deku:"I got this."

He pays for both his and her food and uraraka frowns when he does this.

Uraraka:"O-oh deku you didn't have to pay for mine I could have had it,I brought my own money."

Deku:"I don't mind,I brought to much money anyway.Besides the boy should be the one to pay right?"He blushed hard when he realized what he had just said.

Uraraka:O-oh,well that's sweet of you.But I pay for the movie,deal?"

Deku:"Deal".

Uraraka:"Cmon, its about time for the movies to start."

Deku:"Yeah lets go."

They both leave.Meanwhile a certain pair had watched the whole thing

Tsuyu:"That went better than I thought it would go."

Ilda:"Really?"

Tsuyu:"Yeah,I thought this would be a lot more awkward."

Ilda:I still don't agree with watching them without them knowing about it."

Tsuyu:"It will be fine,as long as they don't see e on lets go before we lose them."


	4. Update

**Sadly this is not a update to the story.I have been real busy with school and everything.I promise to have a real update before a few days and it will be longer than the previous chapters.Im still new to this and im really trying.Im sorry for any spelling mistakes also.I will see you later.**


	5. Date part 2

**This is the last chapter to this work Thank you for all the reviews and support.I will make more stories and I hope to get better at** **this.**

Deku and uraraka arrived at the movie theater.When they got there,uraraka paid for the tickets,which upset deku a little bit.They had just enough money left to get two drinks and a tub of popcorn to share between them.

After that they went inside one of the rooms,which was filled with a lot of people.

Deku:"There is a lot of people in here tonight".

Uraraka:"Oh that's right, apparently this is a new movie so that was to be expected".

Deku:"Oh,well there are two seats in the back how about we go there?"

Uraraka":Okay".

They both sit down next to each other and a few minutes later the movie starts to play.

After about half an hour,they had both reached into the popcorn bucket at the same time and thier hands touched.

Deku:"o-o-h s-s-sorry u-uraraka".

Uraraka:"n-no its o-okay d-deku"

They were both blushing but luckily they couldn't tell because of the darkness.After that they didn't say a word for the rest of the show.Once it was over they went outside.

Deku:"That was really good."

Uraraka":Yeah it was".

Deku:"So do you want to head back to the dorms now?"

Uraraka:"Sure,let's go"

They head back and deku walked her to her room.

Deku:"I had a lot of fun tonight uraraka".

Uraraka:"I had a lot of fun too deku."

Deku:"I hope that we can do this again soon".

Uraraka:"Y-yeah me to".

Deku:"Well I should get going,its almost past curfew".

Uraraka:"Deku wait a minute".

Deku:"Yeah?"

Uraraka":I-i need to tell y-you something".

Deku:"What is it?"

She gets close to him.

Uraraka:"I-i-i cant say it,i have to show you"

Before he could respond to her,she had got really close and kissed him. Both were a blushing mess.

Deku:"W-w-w-w-why?"

Uraraka:"B-b-because I r-r-really l-l-like y-you deku.A l-lot.I know thay you may n-not feel the s-same way as I do,but thats okay a-and I hope that we can still be f-friends".

Deku didn't say anything.He just grapped her hand.

Uraraka:"D-deku?"

Deku:"I like you too.I have for a while now and ive been meaning to tell you,but I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

Uraraka had started to tear up.

Deku:D-did I say something wrong?"

Uraraka hugs him.

Uraraka:"N-no,you said everything just right."

They stood there hugging and after a while they finally seperated but they were holding hands

Deku:"D-d-d-do you want t-to be my g-g-g-g-girlfriend?"

Uraraka:"Yes yes yes,oh god yes!"

Deku:"Good"

Uraraka:"okay well we should go now."

Deku:"O-okay but first".

He puts one hand on her face and leans in and kisses her.At first she was surprised but than she kissed back The kiss wasn't forced,but instead it was passionate and they both enjoyed it.After a few seconds they separated.

Uraraka:"Wow.I-i never thought you would do something like that."

Deku:"W-well I guess you just gave me more confidence when you confessed to me."

Uraraka:"O-okay.Well I will see you tomorrow deku."

Deku:"Y-yeah,see ya"

Uraraka went into her room and when she shut her door she let out a squeal.

Uraraka:"Yes!I finally did it!"

She gets ready for bed but has trouble sleeping.

Uraraka":I cant sleep now"

There was a knock on her door.

Uraraka"Its almost midnight who could that be?"

She gets up and answers the door to find deku waiting.

Uraraka:"D-deku?What are you doing here?"

Deku:"Im sorry uraraka,but I cant sleep now"

Uraraka:"I cant either"

Deku:"C-can I sleep with you tonight?"

Uraraka smiled.

Uraraka:"I would like that".

They both lay down on her bed facing away from each other and blushing

Uraraka:"Deku?"

Deku:"Y-yeah?"

Uraraka:"Please turn around"

He does so and uraraka puts her head against his neck.Than he wraps his arms around her

Uraraka:"I l-love you deku"

Deku:"I-i love you too uraraka"

Uraraka:"You can call me ochako now if you want."

Deku:"o-okay ura-Ochako"

Uraraka:"G-good night deku."

Deku:"G-good night Ochako"

And than they fall asleep together.

The end.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this story.I think this was my favorite Chapter.Anyway thanks for reading and I will make another story soon.And remember Plus ultra!**


End file.
